injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Raids
Raids are special battles than can only be undertaken by Leagues and do not consume Stamina, but each player can only fight 3 times per day (if you quit your league and join another one, it refreshes; you have a cooldown period before you can join another unless 21 days have passed in the league, however). Currently, the "Brainiac: Collector of Worlds" Raid requires the players in a league to defeat 5 bosses, including 4 sub-bosses: Boss Gorilla Grodd, Boss Doctor Fate, Boss Scarecrow, Boss Captain Cold, and finally Boss Brainiac who has 4 phases and can only be attacked after the 4 sub-bosses have been defeated, but the 4 sub-bosses do not have to be defeated in order. The raid has to be funded by the league, through donations of members. Once started by an officer, the raid will last 3 days. __TOC__ The fights Each boss has a huge amount of health, multiple modifiers, and is immensely difficult to defeat in one go by a single player. Instead, damage dealt to bosses will accumulate; every player can fight in the raid 3 times per day, done by up to 30 members (max number of players in a league). Each boss also has a "weakness" to three certain heroes; if they are on your team, you gain different team-wide bonuses against that boss (this does not change between raids or difficulty changes). For raids I-IV, each hero you own can be used once per day (max 3 times per raid). For raids V-VIII, each hero you own can only be used once per raid. Raid Master King of Atlantis Aquaman has powerful effects useful for raids. His passive 1, Building Tsunami, gives him stacking damage buffs on all his specials, which is only active in raids. His special 3, Wrath of King Atlan, allows him to reduce enemy current health by 10% up to 3 times in a match, making it extremely effective against raid bosses with huge amounts of health. The latter especially is very helpful to newer players, as this allows them to contribute significantly simply by having him without needing to have high stats. When multiple players in a raid attack the same boss, the damage calculation considers Wrath of King Atlan's damage by taking into account the health the boss was at when they entered the match - other player's damage is not registered until after they finish. This means attacking at the same time is more effective. 3 uses of that special by a single player at full health would take off at least 27.1% of the boss's health - up to a staggering nearly 1.6 million in Raid VI. In other words, just 4 players doing nothing else other than using it 3 times each (without being dodged or blocked) would already be able to KO any boss (or one phase in the case of Brainiac). At one point prior to his release, he was said to be the first Raid Master hero, hinting that there may be more heroes with bonuses in raids in the future. Rewards :For a gallery of possible completion rewards, see here. When a league defeats each raid boss, rewards are granted to every member; additionally, upon completing a raid there is a rank reward that depends on how well the player ranks against other league members in terms of damage dealt to the bosses. This will always include League Credits; other possible rewards include hero shards (including League exclusives), Orbs, level 30, 40, or 50 gear (there are 3 gear drops which are random within the posted possible levels in the chart below). Once completed, the raid can be repeated (funding again is required) at a lower, same, or higher difficulty level, as denoted by I - VI. Trivia *Despite Boss Scarecrow having Horrific Scarecrow's appearance and pausing will show Scarecrow's passive, neither passives are active during the boss fight against him. *The four sub-bosses are one of each class, except Agility class. *You will receive the bottom tier of raid rewards even if you did not participate at all, although this is frowned upon. Category:Game Modes Category:Leagues|} Category:Injustice 2 Mobile